The present disclosure relates to an embroidery data creation apparatus and a computer program product that create embroidery data to perform embroidery sewing using a sewing machine capable of embroidery sewing.
A sewing machine capable of embroidery sewing performs embroidery sewing while relatively moving a work cloth and a sewing needle based on embroidery data that specifies coordinates of needle drop points. For example, an embroidery data creation apparatus is known that can create embroidery data for each of blocks that form an embroidery pattern. The block herein means a closed area that has a triangular shape, a rectangular shape, a fan-like shape or the like. Based on data of an outline and thread density of the block, this type of embroidery data creation apparatus creates embroidery data to perform embroidery sewing such that the block is filled with stitches by alternately connecting a pair of line segments that are included in the outline and that face each other.
However, in a case where lengths of the pair of line segments are significantly different from each other, if all the needle drop points are set on the pair of line segments, there may be a case in which the needle drop points are densely arranged on a shorter line segment of the pair of line segments. As a result, the appearance of the embroidery pattern may be disfigured. Also, thread breakage or needle breakage may occur. To address this, a needle drop data creation apparatus is known in which a return line is virtually arranged between the pair of line segments and some of the needle drop points on the shorter line segment are set on the return line as middle drop points.